Our Little Cupid
by Teh Pocky Ninja
Summary: Happy Cupid Day, all you lovely readers! Tired of all those fluffy date-fics? Here's something different: Baby POV! Enjoy! UPDATE: NaruxHina chapter added :D
1. First one done on Vday

Happy Valentine's Day, all you nins fans! To celebrate, here's some fluff for you all!

* * *

**Our Little Cupid**

* * *

Mommy?

It's me.

Your baby.

I might not be able to talk yet, but I hope you can hear me.

I might be in this dark, warm place all by myself, but I know you're nearby.

Today you told Daddy you weren't feeling well.

I know it was Daddy, because I know his voice as well as I know yours.

You went to the see the doctor, you didn't know what was going on.

I don't know what the doctor lady did, but after a while I heard her voice telling you I was here.

I wish I could've seen your face. You sounded like you were crying, but you were happy as well.

You went home and told Daddy, and I could tell it made him smile, even though I couldn't see it.

I love it when you and Daddy hug, because I can feel both of you at the same time.

I'm glad I made you both so happy.

* * *

Mommy, I'm so excited!

Guess what?

I'm a boy!

I know you'll be proud of me.

I love it when you and Daddy talk about me together, I know Daddy loves us.

I'm not very big right now, but I can move around a little.

Sometimes I suck on my fingers while I listen to you and Daddy.

Sometimes you get mad at each other, but you always make up eventually.

I think my favorite time is when you and Daddy are asleep.

I can feel both of you at once, you and Daddy always go to sleep hugging each other.

Sometimes Daddy kisses you, and you laugh.

Your laugh sounds so wonderful, Mommy.

I think Daddy thinks so too.

* * *

I'm a lot bigger now, Mommy.

I can kick my feet and wave my hands around.

I can tell when Daddy touches the outside of this place, so I kick to let him know I'm here.

That always makes you both laugh.

You seem to sleep a lot more, Mommy.

Am I making you tired?

You go to the doctor lady more now.

I don't like her, she's too loud.

I like it when you and Daddy talk, it sounds so much nicer.

Sometimes I hear other people.

There's one person who shows up a lot.

His voice is loud, but not as much as the doctor lady.

Whenever he says something, it makes you and Daddy laugh.

Daddy spoke to me once, saying someday this person would be my uncle.

I think I like this person, Mommy.

He seems nice, so does the quiet lady he's always with.

Will they be somebody's Mommy and Daddy as well someday?

* * *

Mommy, I don't know what happening.

This space is getting too small, I can't move around as much anymore.

What's going on, Mommy?

You're crying, are you sad?

You woke up while Daddy was still asleep and you were breathing very fast.

Daddy took you to see the doctor lady, but your heart is still beating faster than normal.

I can tell, I can feel it thumping somewhere close by.

Mommy, I'm stuck in this tight space, what do I do?

I can hear Daddy, he's nearby.

Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?

Mommy, there's a light above my head, I'm getting pushed towards it.

What happened to the space, it's gone?

Mommy, it's too bright out here!

I want to go back.

Mommy?

Something just hit me, Mommy!

I'm crying, can't you hear me?

I'm being held by the doctor lady.

I don't like her, I want you, Mommy!

"Congratulations, Mrs. Uchiha. It's a boy."

The doctor lady wrapped me in something soft, and I felt her putting me down.

I felt arms cradle me, I knew they were yours.

The light was too bright, but I felt my eyes opening.

Mommy, I saw you!

You were smiling, you were crying but you were happy.

I saw Daddy next to you, he was smiling too.

"He looks just like you, Sasuke."

You let Daddy hold me for a bit.

He smiled down at me, I liked it when he smiled.

"Not completely. He's got your eyes, Sweetheart."

Daddy kissed the top of my head before giving me back to you.

"He needs a name."

You thought for a moment, stroking the top of my head.

"It's Valentine's Day, isn't it…how about Shokora?"

Daddy smiled again, tickling me with his finger.

"It's perfect."

I heard another voice.

It was the same person, the loud one.

"Sakura? Idiot? Did the baby get born yet? Can I come in? Huh? Can I?"

Daddy left, and when he came back there was the loud person with him.

The loud one smiled widely, I think I like his smile.

"Aww! What a cutie! He's got his mama's eyes, yes he does. But the rest of him looks like you, Idiot."

"Naruto be quiet, newborns are sensitive!" said the loud doctor lady.

"C-Congratulations, Sakura," said the quiet lady, appearing from behind the loud one.

I like her too, she's nice and calm.

"Hey, look. He's even got his dad's hair," said the loud one, pointing up above my head.

Mommy, you patted the spot he pointed to, I could feel your fingers brushing against something.

"It's not much, but yeah, you're right."

I love hearing your voice, Mommy.

"Alright, show's over. Everybody OUT!"

I don't like the loud lady, Mommy, it hurts to listen to her.

Mommy, Daddy's leaving!

I don't want him to go!

"Shh, shhh, they'll come back," you whispered when I started crying.

But Mommy, I don't want Daddy to leave.

It made him sad, I want him back, Mommy.

Promise he'll be back soon?

"Your dad's gonna come back soon to visit. I promise."

Thank you, Mommy.

* * *

I'm happy today, Mommy.

The doctor lady said you can take me home now.

We're going back to live with Daddy again!

Daddy came to pick us up today.

You where in a chair with wheels on it, Mommy.

The world is such a big place, I wanted to see all of it.

There were lots of bright colors, but I couldn't move enough to see everything.

There were lots of people waiting outside, they were all happy to see us.

"Sakura! You're back at last! And with a youthful new addition to your family!"

"Aww…what a cute baby…Shikamaru, let's have one for ourselves!"

"Wha-?! Troublesome woman…"

"Hey, Idiot! Gonna teach your kid to blow a hole in the wall when you get home?"

"I remember when you were twelve, and it was all 'kill Itachi, restore the clan…' I never really thought you'd make it this far, but hey. Cute kid."

There were lots of people, all talking at once.

They left after a while, and you held me up on your lap.

There was a big house in front of us this time.

You said, "See that, Sweetie? That's your new home."

You laughed when I smiled for you.

The house was really big on the inside, too.

I could barely see any of it when you carried me inside.

There was so much to look at.

We went into one room that was a nice yellow color.

There was a crib in this room, you put me down in it and said, "Here's your room, Sweetie."

I looked up at you and Daddy, you both laughed when I smiled for you again.

Daddy hugged you while you were both watching me.

"It's truly a miracle, isn't it, Sakura?" he said.

You nodded, and patted my head.

"Yeah…he's our little boy, yes he is."

You laughed when Daddy kissed your cheek and smiled.

"Well, that's one down. Fourteen to go."

"Oh, stop it, Sasuke! I'm not having you fifteen kids!" you laughed.

I wanted to watch you two being happy together, but I got sleepy.

Daddy noticed, so he pulled the room's curtains closed while you covered me with a blanket.

"Looks like it's time for somebody's nap."

"Night-night, Sweetheart," you said, patting my head again.

Daddy bent over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, little guy."

I saw you two close the door quietly before I went off to a nice, warm place.

Goodnight Mommy and Daddy.

I'll see you when I wake up.

Oh, that's right, one more thing.

Mommy, Daddy?

I love you.

* * *

Gwaaah! The fluff! It's eating me alive! X.X 

But still, Cupid Day fluff to all you readers. Didn't feel like doing another "fluffy date" poo, so here's a futurefic.

Japanese lesson! "Shokora" means "chocolate." You know, the sweet stuff in M&Ms. Seeing as the little guy was born on a day that practically ENDORSES the stuff, I thought it'd be cute.

And on a final note, Happy Cupid Day! May it be filled with Pocky, ramen, and nin lubs! Woohoo!


	2. Sequal love for you all!

Sequal because I'm nice like that...NaruxHina!

**WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS IN ONE PART!!!**

* * *

Hi, Mommy!

_Hi, Mommy!_

I wonder if you can hear this…

_I don't think she can…_

Mommy?

_It's us._

Your bundles of joy.

_She knows that._

We're just saying hi…because we love you, Mommy.

_And Daddy too._

And Daddy. His voice sound so nice when he talks to you.

_We love to listen to you two talk to each other._

You always laugh when Daddy hugs and kisses you.

_You laugh sounds so nice, Mommy._

We can't wait to see you someday.

_But for now, we'll stay here. It's nice and warm._

Just take care of yourself, like the loud lady who told you we were here said.

_She wants what's best for you, Mommy. We do too._

So we'll see you when we're ready.

_We can't wait, Mommy._

**

* * *

**

_Mommy?_

It's us again.

_We can move around a little now._

I always get poked.

_Mommy, I'm a girl!_

And I'm a boy!

_It's nice to have someone in here with you._

Sometimes we fight, but we always make up.

_You cried happy-tears when you watched us hug on the loud lady's machine._

We'll hug more, Mommy, if it makes you happy.

_Hugging is nice._

Just like when Daddy hugs you, Mommy.

_Daddy loves to hug you when you're sad._

It always makes you smile again.

_We can't wait to see you smile someday._

* * *

Mommy, we're a lot bigger than before.

_It's getting cramped in here now._

We keep knocking against each other.

_How much longer till we can see you?_

It's hard to move around in here.

_Daddy promises us we'll see you and him soon._

I hope so, it's too crowded.

_Maybe there would be enough room for one of us, but for two it's so cramped._

But we'll see you someday, just like Daddy said.

_Yeah, Daddy's right. We'll be with you soon._

* * *

_Mommy?_

Mommy, are you there?

_She's always there._

It's really crowded in here now.

_It's very hard to move._

This place is getting smaller, Mommy.

_We're getting squished together._

The loud lady is saying something.

_Does she know why it's getting tighter in here?_

Daddy? Daddy, something's happening!

_What's going on? I'm being pushed away!_

Daddy! Something happened! I'm all by myself now, what's going on?

_Daddy? Mommy? It's too bright! I don't like it!_

I'm getting pushed the same way…

_Mommy, the loud lady spanked me!_

Where's the warmth and darkness? It's cold out here!

_Daddy, where's Mommy? I want Mommy!_

It's cold and something hit me, Mommy!

_We're both crying, can't anyone tell we want Mommy?_

Hey, the loud lady is putting us down.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Uzumaki. You've just had a beautiful pair of twins."

_Mommy?_

Daddy?

_Mommy! You're happy again!_

So is Daddy!

_Daddy's holding me in one arm._

And me in the other…

_He's smiling, he's happy!_

"They're perfect, Hinata-chan…what d'ya want to name 'em?"

Mommy thought for a moment, looking at each of us.

"How about…Minato and Kushina? After your parents."

"Aww, Hinata-chan…that's a great idea."

_Mommy always knows how to make Daddy smile, doesn't she?_

Daddy gave us back to Mommy again.

_Mommy's smiling, but she looks tired._

Hey, look! There are other people here now!

"Oh, Naruto, they're so cute!"

"Heh…thanks, Sakura. Where's your little man?"

"Temari's babysitting him, and guess what? Soon she might have one of her own as well! Shikamaru's not too thrilled, though. Thinks it's troublesome."

"You hear that, Hinata-chan? There's babies everywhere!"

_It's the other people who visited Mommy and Daddy while we were in the dark place._

They're nice, the lady smiles a lot. She must be a good mommy.

_The man is smiling too, but it looks like he doesn't do it very often._

But our Mommy and Daddy are gonna smile a lot, because we're here now!

_We'll do our best to make them smile._

If I could move a little more, I'd give my sister a hug.

_I'd hug back, but let's save it for later._

* * *

Today Mommy took us out of the bright place.

_Yeah, into an even brighter place!_

But it was nice, there were lots of people waiting outside what we found to be a big, BIG building.

_Daddy had to go talk to people a lot._

Mommy had her picture taken with Daddy and us.

_The flash hurt my eyes._

Mommy told us we were going to be "in the paper as the Hokage's children."

_I wonder what that means…Anyways, after all the noise and flashes, Daddy took us to a big building with lots of red paint._

That's where he lives with Mommy.

_And now we're going to live there too!_

The inside was pretty big.

_And there was this smell everywhere…_

Mommy laughed when she noticed we smelled it.

"Naruto-kun, look. Their noses are wrinkling. They can tell their daddy's a ramen addict."

"Aw, Hinata-chan, I'll clean it out some other time, I promise!"

_Daddy was very embarrassed._

But Mommy kissed him and he was ok again.

_Mommy carried us all over the place, showing us all the rooms. It made me tired._

There were lots of pictures of her and Daddy everywhere, as well as the other Mommy and Daddy with their baby.

_Then she took us to a room that was painted white all over._

"Here's your room, you two. You get it all to yourself."

Then she put us down in the extra-large crib.

_It was nice and soft. I feel sleepy…_

"Aww…they're so precious…"

I liked when Mommy and Daddy watched us.

_They looked so proud._

"So…what now, Hinata-chan?"

"They're babies, they need their sleep. Until they're a few years older, they sleep most of the day."

"And cry most of the night…I heard that from Sakura-chan."

We'll try not to cry, Daddy.

_But we might get lonely…_

Then we'll hug and feel better.

_Mommy nodded to Daddy and they both waved to us._

Sis fell asleep almost instantly. Mommy and Daddy smiled for a little.

_Zzzz…_

Now I'm sleepy too…oh well, when I wake up, me and Daddy are going to do fun stuff…

_(Yawn) 'Night._

Oh…guess she wasn't asleep after all…zzzz…

_I am now…Zzzz…_

"Come on, Naruto-kun. We're doing something about that ramen smell of yours while they're asleep."

"Aww, Hinata-chan! No fair! Ow, not the ear! Ow!"

* * *

Because someone suggested it, here's Naruto and Hinata's adorable twinses :D 


End file.
